


Regole E Privilegi

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Italian, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non ci sono poi molte regole ufficiali alla Wammy's House... ma ci sono, comunque, anche le regole ufficiose..."</p><p>Tradotto da Chamyl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regole E Privilegi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Speak Of Rules And Privilege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180) by [Jenwryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn). 



_Ogni persona non solo ticchetta, scandisce anche i minuti e suona ogni ora, e cade, e s'infrange, e ha bisogno di essere messa insieme di nuovo, e a volte si ferma come un orologio elettronico durante una tempesta._

\- James Thurber (1894 – 1961).

* * *

Non ci sono poi molte regole ufficiali alla Wammy's House. _Fa' del tuo meglio. Sii corretto. Rispetta gli altri. Non chiudere le dita delle persone nel pianoforte._ L – e quindi anche Roger prendendo esempio da lui – non ha mai avuto molto a cuore le regole e la suscettibilità soffocante della tanto diffusa concezione conservatrice, e quindi è facile prevedere che la sua furba massa di orfani sia cresciuta in un ambiente creato per tirare su personalità non convenzionali, geni e pensatori fuori dal comune, persone insomma che non siano necessariamente educati membri della società.

Ci sono, comunque, anche regole ufficiose. _Non provare neanche a respirare accanto alla cioccolata di Mello (a meno che tu non sia Mello). Non pensare neanche di toccare i giochi di Matt (a meno che tu non sia Mello – o Matt). Non infastidire Near… A meno che tu non sia Mello._ E' risaputo che queste regole non abbiano poi tanto senso quanto quelle ufficiali, che giacciono su un foglio scolorito appeso sul muro accanto all'ufficio di Roger. D'altra parte, è altrettanto risaputo che siano imposte molto più violentemente di quelle ufficiali. Nonostante questo… Nessuno è ancora riuscito a comprendere a fondo l'ultima regola. Quella a proposito di Matt ha senso – è il migliore amico di Mello, dopotutto. Quello che uno fa, l'altro fa, e Matt è l'unica persona che può prendere in giro il magro ragazzino biondo e farla franca, non solo illeso, ma anche con un sorrisetto divertito sul volto. Ma che dire di Near? Non sono rivali? Mello non lo odia?

Certo che Mello lo odia. Lo odia con il fuoco di mille soli, lo odia con l'ira pungente di unghie che grattano contro il nudo bianco degli occhi, lo odia con la forza di qualunque sproporzionata iperbole mai inventata da lingua umana o scarabocchiata con astio da inchiostro e penna.

E' con la sicurezza di questa certezza che Mello si cinge, come una coperta di Linus ben nascosta, nel momento in cui la tempesta cade di nuovo attorno a loro, scuotendo le fondamenta della Wammy's House e mutandole in scheletri risvegliati e ansiosi di uscire allo scoperto, lanciando rantolii di luce bianca e blu nella stanza di Mello, e dipingendo abbaglianti ombre lungo i muri e dietro la scrivania, nero-bianco-_blu_-nero, imprimendo marchi accecanti sulle sue retine. Tutti loro, alla Wammy's House, hanno la propria stanza singola – _incoraggia il rispetto dello spazio personale e permette di studiare indipendentemente a qualunque ora_, spiegano le raccomandazioni ufficiali – e Mello è particolarmente testardo quando si tratta di mantenere privata la propria stanza. Consente, nella vita di tutti i giorni, a solo un ragazzino di varcare la soglia, e quel ragazzino è Matt. Ma fuori dalla quotidianità, fuori dalla quotidianità quando ci sono notti nelle quali il temporale strappa e ringhia contro la struttura maestra del mondo stesso, quando il cielo scaglia pugni di aria arrabbiata contro i vetri delle finestre – allora le cose sono diverse…

Gli occhi di Mello sono aperti nella semi-oscurità mentre ascolta il respiro del ragazzo più piccolo che giace, appallottolato, contro di lui. Near è ancora sveglio, Mello lo sa, e trema leggermente ad ogni tuono e ad ogni lampo, il suo viso ancora più pallido del solito nello scintillio della tempesta.

"Dormi," gli ordina Mello in un burbero, sussurrato mormorio. "sei al sicuro qui."

Al suono della voce di Mello, Near si rannicchia ancora più vicino, cercando di entrare tra le braccia di Mello con piccoli spintoni, fin quando il ragazzo più grande non si arrende e lo stringe forte. E' perfettamente consapevole di come il suo tocco immobilizzi Near, di come la vicinanza del suo corpo e la protezione delle sue braccia facciano interrompere il tremolio del ragazzo.

Le mani di Near, che premono sul petto di Mello, sono piccole e fiduciose.

"Near è al sicuro con Mello." concorda il bambino pallido in un sussurro, la sua voce tremante contro il collo di Mello in una vibrazione tiepida.

Mille risposte, taglienti come coltelli da cucina, fioriscono nella mente di Mello, ma per una volta non dice nulla. Invece di parlare, strofina il pollice contro la spina dorsale di Near, rassicurante, e ascolta come il respiro del ragazzo diventa più lento e più pesante fin quando non si addormenta, con le mani intrappolate nella stoffa morbida della maglietta del pigiama di Mello.

Per un istante, il ragazzo più grande prende in considerazione l'idea di spostarlo, ma poi decide di non farlo, e anzi si avvicina ancora di più, raggomitolando le proprie ginocchia contro il bambino prodigio dai capelli bianchi. E' solo che così è più comodo, dice a sé stesso, non c'è altro. Non è perché a Mello piace sentire quel corpo caldo che pesa sulle sue braccia; non è perché trova il lento, regolare battito del cuore di Near contro il suo petto molto rassicurante.

Near… Near ha sempre avuto paura delle tempeste. E' una strana mania in un ragazzo che altrimenti è sempre inamovibile, ma Mello non riesce a ricordare quando Near abbia cominciato a cercare rifugio nella sua compagnia – sedendo stranamente più vicino a lui durante il giorno, scavandosi un rifugio contro il suo corpo coperto dal pigiama se è notte. Ed è strano, perché il resto del tempo neanche si toccano. Ed è ancora più strano, perché entrambi sanno che Mello odia Near (non lo sopporta, è confuso da lui) ed entrambi sanno che c'è una traccia di sadismo nel modo in cui a Mello piace vedere Near spaventato, ma comunque – comunque non ha mai provato una sola volta a cacciare il ragazzo quando i fulmini cadono e macchiano il mondo d'argento. Non lo ha mai neanche pensato.

Solo a Mello è permesso di spaventare Near.

Nessun altro ha questo privilegio.

Neanche il tempo.

* * *

Near e Mello dormono meglio durante i temporali che in qualunque altro momento, al caldo e al sicuro, raggomitolati l'uno contro l'altro, tra morbide ciocche di capelli e dita bisognose, ma non ne parlano mai quando il tempo è bello.


End file.
